Pide un deseo
by yoko tetsuna-chan
Summary: kuroko es un heredero de una importante empresa, su mayordomo kagami a sido su única compañía durante su vida, debido a que nunca a salido de la mansión donde nació por situaciones que el mismo desconoce, pero... algo no esta bien, un secreto de familia ocultan su padre y kagami lo sabe ¿porque no quieren que se entere? ¿y que pasara si lo descubre?... universo alterno
1. Chapter 1

"-¿Cuál es tu deseo?...

-¿mi deseo…?

-¡exacto!… ¿Qué quieres?... ¿fama? ¿Fortuna? ¿Poder? ¿La vida eterna? ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo que yo quiero es…-."

En un lugar muy lejano a orillas del pueblo, una gran mansión se hallaba dando inicio a un nuevo día…

-Es hora de levantarse…- dijo una voz entrando a la gran habitación

-No quiero… - rezongó el joven propietario de aquella mansión

-Tiene que hacerlo, ya que sus lecciones empiezan hoy- advirtió un joven mayordomo de cabellera rojiza y ojos fuego sosteniendo una charola de plata con el desayuno

-Porque rayos no voy a una escuela como todos los demás ¡Además, todas las lecciones ya me las sé de memoria y siempre son las mismas!- se quejó un joven de cabellos celestes de ojos como el cielo y tez blanca sentándose en la cama – ¡no quiero aprender!

-Su padre prefiere que tome lecciones en casa, aunque sea las mismas solo las está perfeccionando, ya que en una escuela no le enseñarían a manejar la empresa que heredara, no es mi culpa que aprenda rápido y… ¡¿Cómo está eso de que no quiere aprender?!

-Me exprese mal, desde que nací no he salido de la mansión y sus dominios, quiero explorar, ¡conocer el mundo!... una aventura por aquí y por haya

-Me han ordenado que no deje que falte a sus lecciones, su padre me dio esas órdenes estrictas y…

-Recuerda que eres mi mayordomo, no de mi padre… además, el no está aquí, casi nunca esta -lo interrumpió

-Como ordene, si a usted no le importa… ¿por qué mejor no toma su desayuno y después discutimos?

-¡claro!- dijo feliz mientras su mayordomo le entregaba la charola – y recuerda… háblame de "tu" somos amigos

- Eres el hijo del propietario de muchas compañías, el heredero tetsuya Kuroko y en cambio ¡yo!, Taiga Kagami soy un simple mayordomo… ¿Cuál es tu deseo? – dijo burlonamente asiendo una reverencia

-¡¿por qué dices eso?!

-Acaba de comer rápido y baja a la sala de lecciones, tu profesor de literatura está por venir, tienes suerte de estudiar… - suspiró

-¡Hoy no quiero! Quiero salir a conocer el mundo…. ¡Quiero ir al pueblo!

-No creo que el pueblo sea el mundo y solo tienes 16, aprovecha todo lo que puedas para aprender a manejar la empresa, después podrás hacer lo que quieras

-¡cuando sea un anciano!- exageró tetsuya– tienes la misma edad que yo y ya has ido al pueblo, no es justo

-Tienes la misma edad que yo y ya me tienes como mayordomo, eso sí es injusticia, ¡ya cállate y acaba de comer!- empezó a molestarse Kagami

-¡esa es la manera de hablarle al futuro heredero!

-¡ahora si eres el heredero, ¿verdad?!

-¡qué quieres pelear!- puso la bandeja con comida en su repisa y se paró en la cama

-¡eres insoportable!- apretó los puños mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-¡cállate! ¡Cállate!- empezó a gritar haciendo berrinche

-¡porque rayos tengo que soportar esto cada mañana!- se quejó tapándose los oídos- ¡está bien! ¡Si te callas, comes y tomas la lección de literatura te llevo al pueblo esta tarde!- ofreció el joven pelirrojo alterado

-Está bien- dijo de inmediato el celeste sentándose en la cama empezando a comer tranquilamente

-Me chantajeaste…- se lamentó el mayordomo

-Siempre consigo lo que quiero- canturreó

Una vez acabo de comer y realizó todas las condiciones de Kagami, estaba listo para salir, llevaba una mochila vacía en la espalda, por si acaso tenía que guardar algo y solo esperaba a que su mayordomo apareciera.

-¡vámonos, vámonos!

-Disculpe joven amo, ¿me podría acompañar a la biblioteca antes de partir?

-¡Kagami! Te dije que me hablaras de "tu"

-lo tomaré como un "si"

Caminaron por los pasillos de la gran mansión hasta la biblioteca

-Asombroso…- exclamó el celeste entrando a la habitación –no sabía que existía este lugar

-Usted… digo, no conoces más de la mitad de la mansión, no importa… puedes esperar aquí ó donde quieras, te buscaré en un rato- dijo Kagami adentrándose en los grandes estantes repletos de libros

-… que aburrido…- murmuró – ¿Qué tan grande será…?

Caminó sin rumbo por los estantes, buscando el fin de aquella habitación, cuando lo encontró… los libros de esa zona eran muy viejos, llenos de polvo, se notaba que nadie había pasado por ahí en mucho, mucho tiempo… se decidió a regresar pero… un libro atrajo su atención, era el único en la repisa, la portada era vieja de cuero, una cadena de plata aprisionaba sus hojas y un candado de oro con un rubí incrustado en el centro lo sellaba

-¿qué es esto?- tomó el libro con mucho cuidado de aquel estante y lo sostuvo en sus brazos, era pesado y grande, miró el candado con curiosidad

-¡tetsuya!- se holló gritar a Kagami- ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-…-tetsu no respondió, guardó el extraño libro en su mochila y corrió donde se oía la voz… pero se perdió

-¡tetsuya!- volvió a escuchar

-¡estoy aquí!

**Hola, hola, bueno este es mi primer proyecto por lo que no se como esta, espero que les haya gustado, también espero poder continuar escribiendo con su ayuda byby**


	2. ¿que paso?

**Para empezar… hola, gracias por su apoyo y para no entretenerlos, aquí va**

Una vez que se encontró con Kagami…

-¿donde rayos estabas?- dijo preocupado el pelirrojo

-Me perdí- se limitó a responder

Kagami suspiró hondo antes de hablar

-Está bien si no me dices… entonces, ¿nos vamos?...

-¿sabes algo?... mejor nos quedamos en la mansión, quiero estar en mi cuarto hoy

-Tan desesperado que estabas en la mañana- suspiró el pelirrojo

-Lo siento…

-No importa joven amo, usted manda… ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?

-… él, el… destino- balbuceó nervioso

-¿destino?... eres terrible con las excusas, no importa, vámonos

-por cierto… ¿Qué fuiste a hacer?

-nada en especial… a recordar cosas

-¿qué clase de cosas?

-…pasado…

-…esta…bien

Mientras caminaban fuera de la biblioteca, Tetsuya se tambaleaba ya que el peso del libro era demasiado, tanto que termino tropezando y cayendo de espaldas

-¡Tetsuya! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-¡claro que estoy bien!, ¡no soy de porcelana!

-Eso lo sé, porque si fuera de goma hubiera rebotado- se burló -déjeme ayudarle con la mochila

-¡No!... estoy bien así… ¡me voy!- balbuceó Tetsu, corriendo a su habitación

-El joven amo es muy raro…-murmuró Kagami viendo como se marchaba, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una llave plateada atada a una cadena, la miró durante unos segundos antes de guardarla y seguir caminando…

Entró al cuarto corriendo y se tumbó en la gran cama sacando el libro rápidamente

-¿que tendrá?- se decía a sí mismo, miró el candado con cuidado, después la portada que decía "¿Cuál es tu deseo?"

-Esa es la palabra que dijo Taiga en la mañana… ¿qué dirá atrás?- giró el libro para ver su reverso, en este decía "invocaciones"

-Tengo que leer este libro- se emocionó tratando de quitar las cadenas –no se abre… ¡la llave!, tiene que estar en esta mansión, ¡empezar exploración inmediata! ¡Taiga!- llamó a su amigo

-¡ya voy!- respondió este

Tetsuya ocultó el libro bajo su almohada

-¡Taiga! salimos de excursión por la mansión

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó entrando al cuarto

-Lo que has oído, ¡necesito encontrar un tesoro escondido!

-¿qué cosa?

-Lo sabrás cuando lo encuentre

Se paró de la cama y jaló del brazo a su mayordomo

-¿se puede saber adónde vamos?- preguntó este

-A la oficina de mi padre… si alguien tiene lo que busco, es el…-.

A las puertas de la oficina del jefe de las empresas, se encontraban los dos jóvenes

-Pero mi señor, el me ordenó que no dejara que pasara a la oficina…

-Me sirves a mí, no a mi padre…

-Supongo… pero…no puedo… entendido, como ordene joven amo- abrió las puertas de la oficina permitiéndole el paso al heredero

Tetsuya se metió corriendo y empezó a abrir cajones y estantes buscando desesperadamente la llave

-¡el amo ya llego! –gritaron las sirvientas corriendo al recibidor para darle la bienvenida.

-Tetsuya- replicó Kagami, volteando a ver al pelirrojo

-sí, me estoy apresurando- respondió

**Bueno, bueno, gracias a los que dejaron sus ****Reviews, me animaron muchísimo, espero que les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo **

**byby**


	3. canario? (mal titulo --)

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando Tetsuya recibió la mayor sorpresa de su vida, su padre había llegado, un hombre grande, con una calva en su cabeza, llevaba puesto su esmoquin negro a rayas y estaba justo enfrente de la puerta sujetando del hombro a Kagami, el cual lo miraba nervioso

-¡Tetsuya! ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?- dijo muy calmado el señor

-¡n…Nada!...yo…

-Fue mi culpa señor…- lo interrumpió Kagami – yo lo deje pasar…para que buscara algo para mi

-No lo esperaba de ti… ¡Tetsuya!… déjame hablar a solas con Kagami- ordenó el jefe y Tetsuya salió corriendo de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mas no se fue, se apoyó en la puerta para poder oír y poder entrar en el momento que necesitara para decir "yo me opongo"

-No creo que me vaya a despedir… ¿o sí?- dijo Taiga sonriendo

-Como crees- se rió el señor – ¿por qué encubres a mi hijo? Todos sabemos que ha sido el, tu nunca harías algo que no te han ordenado

-Por la misma razón por la que le encubría a usted cuando era pequeño… sabe que ya no es mi señor, Tetsuya sabe debatir muy bien eso, ahora soy su mayordomo, así que las órdenes de él son prioridad… ¿no cree que ya es hora de decirle el secreto de la familia a Tetsuya? ya tiene 16

-no, todavía es muy chico… no lo entendería…

-Usted se entero a los 15, yo creo que debe ser lo antes posible, si no los Misers empezaran a buscar el libro, el contrato se tiene que renovar…

-Pero si se lo digo estaría en más peligro… sabes que para el contrato se tiene que preparar unos días, en esos días podrían atacar…

-Para eso estoy yo aquí, confía en mí…

-Se lo diré en pronto, ¿ok?

-Mas te vale… dejé la llave en mi cuarto, así que tengo que volver lo antes posible… si me permite…

Al oír eso, Tetsuya se separó de la puerta

"-¿que son los Misers?... el libro…la llave… ¡la llave!-"pensó

Se abrió la puerta de la oficina, de ella salió Kagami

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó al pelirrojo

-lo siento…por meterte en problemas

-¿por eso?... no importa, es mi deber protegerte, hasta de cosas tan absurdas como esa- le sonrió – bueno, tengo que ir por algo a mi cuarto así que me voy…

-¡espera!... necesito urgentemente que…me traigas unas cosas del pueblo…un… ¡canario!, necesito un canario…

-Un… ¿canario?, está bien…pero primero déjame pasar por una cosa a mi cuarto…

-¡no! Lo necesito urgentemente… ¡ahora!

-Está bien, no te enojes, ya voy… ¿podrías vigilar que nadie entre a mi cuarto?

-¡por supuesto!

-Gracias…

Salió derecho de la mansión, kuroko corrió al cuarto de Kagami y se metió rápidamente… y ahí, colgada de un espejo circular se encontraba la llave plateada, la tomó con cuidado, corrió a su cuarto y sacó el libro

-Esta tiene que ser… la llave del libro- introdujo la llavecilla en el candado y la giró lentamente, el candado se abrió, las cadenas de movieron como serpientes por la pasta del libro, haciéndose más pequeñas cada vez, hasta quedar unas simple cadenita de plata, las tomó y la guardo en su bolcillo.

Tetsuya metió el libro ya abierto en su mochila, la colgó a su espalda

-Tengo que devolverla lo antes posible – rió pícaramente corriendo al cuarto de su mayordomo y colocando la llave devuelta al lugar encontrado.

-¡Ya llegue!- anunció su presencia Kagami entrando a la mansión –traje tu dichoso canario, ¡¿para qué rayos lo quieres?! – bufó cerrando la puerta y trayendo a su lado volando un pequeño pájaro color amarillo

Al no oír una respuesta de parte del celeste decidió partir a buscarlo

-¡Tetsuya! ¿Dónde estás?- caminó por la mansión en dirección a la habitación del muchacho, al no encontrarlo siguió buscando y paso por su cuarto, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, empujó la puerta lentamente y ahí se encontraba Tetsuya, arrinconado en una esquina del cuarto, con la llave en mano apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho…

-kur… - dejó la palabra al aire encontrando frente al pelirrojo, a un joven de cabellera negra con unos ojos igual mirando al joven heredero con una mirada satánica acercándose poco a poco más a este

-Dame la llave- chillaba el pelinegro – ¡te matare! ¡Te matare!

-¡¿qu…que rayos eres?!- balbuceó Tetsuya apretando mas la llave –esta llave no es tuya, es de Kagami, así que aléjate

-¡No le hagas daño!- gritó Kagami abriendo la puerta de golpe

-¡Taiga!- chilló Tetsuya asustado

-¡cállate niño mimado!- carraspeó el invasor sacando un pequeño y filoso cuchillo de sus ropas

-Déjalo en paz, el joven amo esta bajo mi cuidado – amenazó el mayordomo

-Así que es tu nuevo amo… ¿no? Kagami…apuesto a que ya hizo el contrato… ¿pero porque se ve el sello tan roto? Eh…

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Quién rayos es ese tipo? ¿Me va a matar? A propósito ¿trajiste mi canario? – preguntó Tetsuya

-Tetsu ¡¿podrías dejar de ser tan idiota por un minuto?! ¡Tienes un objeto punzante amenazándote y recuerdas esa torpe escusa para sacarme de la casa!- respondió malhumorado el pelo pelirrojo

-¡No era una escusa! Quería comprar un desde hace tiempo y aproveché la oportunidad, además ¡¿Cómo sabias que también era un pretexto?!

-Eres tan obvio, ¡discutimos esto más tarde cuando no estés a punto de morir!

-¡no, no, no! Discutimos esto ahora por…

-¡ya cállense!- interrumpió más que molesto el agresor – te matare…- se lanzó peligrosamente a Tetsuya con la intención de clavarle el filoso objeto en el cuello, Kagami reaccionó rápidamente dándole una patada a aquel joven evitando la muerte al heredero

-¡No puedo permitir que muera!... Takao no te dejare hacer lo que quieras…

Tetsuya se paró, aun apretando fuertemente la llavecilla en su mano

-¿Takao?-preguntó temblando

-Es el nombre de el… es el sirviente de un Misers, los Misers son personas de sangre pura que son capases de hacer… cierto tipo de cosas y el es su sirviente, su amo le ordenó que buscara una cosa muy poderosa

-¿Qué clase de poder puede tener esta llave?

Kagami no respondió al recordar "no decirle nada hasta que se le indique" escuchó la voz del amo

-Nada en especial…- se decidió a decir, mientras sacaba muchas dagas de sus ropas (que ni idea de donde las sacó) y las dirigía al intruso – solo como cada llave… tiene algo que puede abrir…- lanzo las dagas rápidamente pero Takao las esquivó

-¿Cómo qué?... ¿un libro?- se aventuro a decir Tetsuya conociendo ya la respuesta, Kagami abrió los ojos con sorpresa, provocando que fallaran sus tiros y girándose a Tetsuya. Takao ocupó ese espacio para escapar por la ventana. -¿Cómo…como es que tu…?- tartamudeó el mayordomo

-Solo era una pregunta… ¿acerté?

-No…no es eso, de por si… deme la llave joven amo, si la sigue teniendo usted podrían aparecer más cosas como esas

-Toma…- Tetsuya le entregó la llavecilla de plata y salió del cuarto –"¿por qué quieren ocultarlo de mi?"- pensaba mientras corría


	4. eto (no se me ocurre un titulo)

Una vez que estuvo en su cuarto, se tiro a la cama sacando el libro que todo el tiempo estuvo guardando

-Haber… que contiene este dichoso libro….- refunfuñó abriendo aquel viejo y pesado libro, el causante de su dolor de espalda ese día

-Capitulo uno… "pide un deseo"…- comenzó a leer para sí – desde la historia han existido seres que toda la humanidad ah ignorado, algunos malos otros buenos, otras se necesitan dominar, otras son más difíciles o fáciles de controlar, lo que importa es saber cuál de ellos y si serás capaz de lograrlo

Tetsuya continúo ojeando el libro, mirando con detalle cada una de las hojas, leyendo y memorizando cada una de aquellos capítulos con títulos raros y complicados y aunque no sabía muy bien qué rayos se encontraba leyendo pero la emoción del porque querían ocultarlo de él, lo llevo a desvelarse toda la noche hasta llegar al lo más lejos que pudo (cuando fueron a despertarlo)

-Joven amo, tiene que despertarse, sus lecciones comienza en dos horas- anuncio una sirvienta tocando la puerta

Tetsuya guardo el libro bajo su almohada

-Adelante- bostezó el heredero, la sirvienta entró al cuarto trayéndole el desayuno – ¿qué paso con mi mayordomo?

-Kagami-sama tuvo que salir de viaje con su padre y regresara en unos cuantos días- respondió

-Pero… él es mi mayordomo no de mi padre – refunfuño sentándose en la cama

-Era una emergencia…

-Está bien… hoy no tomaré las lecciones, dile a mi maestro que no asistiré hoy y comunícales al personal que no quiero que irrumpan en mi alcoba hasta nuevo aviso por favor, ahora sal de aquí...- dijo serio

-Como ordene- contestó la sirvienta saliendo del cuarto

El celeste paso todo el día leyendo, no importaba cuanto lo hiciera el libro parecía eterno, "como convocar grifos" "como matar a un trol" "las estrellas" todos esos capítulos tenían unos procedimientos complicados y palabras que hasta el joven heredero no lograba entender.

Pasó un día, dos, tres y permanecía en su cuarto, al cuarto día regresaron el amo y Kagami de su viaje, las sirvientas recibieron a los recién llegados y preocupadas, le informaron al mayordomo lo sucedido

-Ese idiota…-apretó los puños al oír las noticias –mi señor, si me disculpa, es hora de saber ir su hijo sigue vivo- se despidió dirigiéndose a el cuarto del heredero.

Por otra parte el se encontraba leyendo por fin uno de los últimos capítulos de aquel libro

- "mayordomo oscuro"- leyó Tetsuya – esta criatura de la oscuridad es muy difícil de conseguir, es creación de la noche, las tinieblas y de la muerte misma, si se logra realizar un contrato con esta criatura, esta presentara una gran lealtad (a menos que se rompa el contrato o no se renueve a tiempo) mas sin embargo se tiene que ser lo suficientemente capaz para lograr dominar a tal criatura, la cual cumplirá todos sus deseos, es inigualable y quien sea que logre hacer un contrato con ella tiene asegurada la victoria entre todas las criaturas, mas sin embargo si el contrato no se renueva a tiempo otro poseedor de sangre ó sangre mágica tendrán la oportunidad de realizar el contrato en vez. Para eso se necesitara ser poseedor del libro de convocaciones y la llave de este… el ritual se realiza…-ya acabando de leer todo el libro suspiro cansado, en eso hoyó los golpes a la puerta desesperados de Kagami que al parecer había llegado

-kuroko abre por favor-dijo Kagami

-¿Taiga?

-Por favor

Tetsuya cerró el libro y lo escondió, se paró y abrió la puerta

-¡Idiota!- Gritó molesto Kagami por fin entrando a la habitación – ¿por qué faltaste a las lecciones?

-Ahora no molestes, estoy cansado…- bostezó caminando a su cama

-No has hecho nada productivo así que no entiendo tu cansancio

-¡yo no te entiendo a ti ni a mi padre!- lo dejó salir por fin – ¡no entiendo porque me ocultan cosas y de repente salen de viaje sin avisarme ni porque un tipo llamado Takao trato de matarme por una simple llave que abre un libro que contiene puras cosas de invocaciones y criaturas extrañas ni porque rayos nunca me entregaste el dichoso canario!

-Está bien Tetsuya tranquilízate, el canario no tiene nada que ver y… ¿cómo sabes lo del libro?

Tetsuya se tiró en la cama sin responder

-Respóndeme Tetsuya… ¡Tetsuya!- caminó hacia él, lo sacudió pero este se encontraba ya profundamente dormido, suspiró amargamente –se lo preguntaré mañana…- dijo para sí, arropando al heredero y caminando a la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente Tetsuya se despertó por el alboroto fuera de su habitación, las sirvientas y mayordomos corrían por la mansión perseguidos por criaturas verdes y feas.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?- caminó lentamente a la puerta abriéndola y asomándose por ella - ¡podrían guardar silencio!- enfocó la mirada y al ver a los invasores cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió nuevamente a la cama –esto debe ser un sueño… ¡elfos de pantano!, según el libro son criaturas que realizan muchas travesuras y normalmente son utilizados por los Misers para buscar cosas… ¿pero porque rayos están aquí? Si buscaran la llave solo estarían en el cuarto de Taiga… a no ser que… ¡¿se comieron a Taiga?!...- se paró corriendo, sacó el libro del escondite y corrió a su cama para esconderse en las cobijas como si estas lo fueran a defender de todo –sea lo que sea, creo que mi imaginación está exagerando por el sueño de cuatro días, tengo que proteger el libro…- fue lo último que pensó antes de que el sueño lo volviera a vencer.

Por otra parte el mayordomo Kagami se encontraba teniendo una especie de batalla en su habitación para proteger la llave de plata, estaba siendo rodeado por decenas de esas criaturas como sapos grandes como un perro llamados elfos de pantano

-¡aléjense de aquí!- amenazaba dirigiendo su mano hacía ellos - ¡conviértanse en cenizas!- al momento de acabar su frase, las criaturas fueron envueltas por fuego y se quemaron sin dejar rastro

-Kagami- canturreó una voz entrando por la ventana, era un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos profundamente negros, llevaba puestos unos ropajes como de un príncipe con una gran capa escarlata -¿por qué muestras tanta resistencia? El contrato está ya muy débil y creo que estarías mejor con otro tipo de amo, apuesto a que lo único que mantiene de pie aun el contrato es tu voluntad… tú no eres así... ¿te encariñaste con esta familia o qué? –

-Yo encariñarme… no me hagas reír… Ryouta- alegó alejándose unos pasos

-Si mas no recuerdo, eras la clase de criatura que su fuente de poder son las almas… y dime ¿has estado comiendo bien? No ¿verdad?, esta familia nunca te ah dado una sola alma… por eso no tienes suficiente fuerza como para impedir a los Misers que entremos, lo único que puedes hacer es proteger la llave… es un caso perdido… trabaja para mi

-¡No! Cumpliré con las órdenes de mi amo hasta que el contrato se disuelva por completo

-Si así lo quieres… le ordené a mis sirvientes que mientras yo te quitaba la llave ellos buscaban el libro, ¿Qué te parece? buen plan ¿no? "mayordomo oscuro".


	5. el primer amo

Un elfo pasaba por el cuarto del joven heredero, cuando oyó un ruido y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación, al abrir la puerta encontró a Tetsuya flotando en el aire, a su lado levitando de igual manera se encontraba el libro resplandeciendo en un tono rojizo, no pasaron ni unos segundos cuando una extraña luz deslumbró al elfo, al momento de que bajo la intensidad de la luz el libro había desaparecido, Tetsuya que aun permanecía dormido, descendió lentamente hasta quedar recostado otra vez en su cama. El elfo sacó un chillido llamando a sus compañeros, los cuales aparecieron segundos después, tomaron entre varios con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de kuroko procurando no despertarlo y lo llevaron donde se encontraba su amo y el mayordomo peleando por la llave.

-¡amo hemos encontrado el libro!- chilló uno de los elfos tocando la puerta

-ya has perdido desde el momento en el que tenga el libro- se oyó monologar a ryouta desde la habitación

La puerta se rompió en mil pedazos dejando pasar a los elfos al cuarto

-¿Tetsuya?- dijo Kagami mirando a su aun dormido amo

-¿de qué se trata esto pedazo de inútiles?- enfureció el rubio pateando a un elfo

-El tiene la esencia del libro amo, verifíquelo usted- dijeron los elfos recostando al celeste en el suelo.

El rubio se acercó al inconsciente joven y sacó un talismán azul de su bolsillo colocándoselo en la frente, Kagami se acercó rápidamente a Tetsuya

-Idiota sí que tienes el sueño pesado… -murmuró – si se te ocurre hacerle daño te mato- miró de reojo al rubio que aun esperaba reacción alguna de parte del talismán

-Tranquilo, no creo que el todavía tenga algo que ver con el libro así que no me sirve…- en eso el talismán comenzó a brillar muy fuertemente, poco a poco se formaron grietas y se rompió en mil pedazos – se supone que eso no debería de pasar… ni con el libro ocurriría eso- se asombró retrocediendo un poco

-¿Por qué el joven amo…?- dijo para sí taiga

-Da igual, esto demuestra que no solo tiene que ver con el libro, sino que el de alguna manera se convirtió en el, de una u otra forma me sirve- se acercó a Tetsuya lo levantó y se lo hecho al hombro

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!... ¡devuelve al joven amo!- gritó Kagami parándose de golpe

-Mi misión es llevarme el libro, ya lo tengo, ahora me voy…- chasqueó los dedos haciendo desaparecer a los elfos – ¡entrégame la lleve! No lo hagas más complicado…

-Nunca lo hare…

-Entonces después me encargo de eso por ahora me lo llevo… nos vemos- dio media vuelta en dirección a la ventana

-¡Tetsuya!- corrió hacia ellos creando en su mano una especie de rayo rojizo y atacando por la espalda al rubio, mas sin embargo un especie de escudo se creó protegiéndolo – ¿qué rayos es esto?

-Es el campo de fuerza que crea el libro como auto protección, explicó sin dirigirle la mirada – mientras lo tenga en mí poder no puedes hacerme daño

-Taiga…- balbuceó Tetsuya despertando -¡Taiga! –Abrió los ojos de golpe – ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es este tipo? ¡Ayúdame! - se forcejeó y sacudió para liberarse pero fue inútil – ¡Suéltame!- gritó por último, una onda eléctrica paso por el cuerpo de kise provocando que soltara al heredero, este cayó al suelo, se paró rápidamente y se ocultó a espaldas de Kagami

-Tetsu… -suspiró el mayordomo amargamente- eres un cobarde, se un poco más valiente y por lo menos párate de una manera que no parezca que estas a punto de desmayarte

-Si solo me vas a seguir regañando entonces que me secuestren

-¡no seas idiota!

-Qué linda reconciliación- dijo ryouta poniéndose de pie y arrodillándose frente al heredero –pero… necesito el libro… Tetsuya ¿cierto? Ven conmigo, no te haré nada, solamente necesito que me acompañes a un sitio…-Taiga apartó con su brazo al joven heredero para protegerlo.

-kuroko, hagas lo que hagas no lo mires a los ojos- advirtió Taiga

-¿Qué no haga que…?- respondió Tetsuya volteando a ver a kise

Los ojos del rubio brillaron en un tono amarillo, Tetsuya quedo atrapado durante unos momentos en ellos, después de varios segundos, ryouta parpadeó y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Dime…Kuroko-kun…-dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el - ¿acaso no quieres salir de esta prisión? Yo te podría ayudarte, imagínate… podrías explorar nuevos lugares y no solo el pueblo cerca de la mansión, tener aventuras reales y todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar mi mano… ya no mas prisión, no más secretos, ¿quieres saber de lo que hablaban Kagami y tu padre? Yo te lo diré, solo ven conmigo…

-¡No lo escuches Tetsu!- gritó Taiga

-¿de verdad me dirás?- preguntó el joven ignorando a Kagami y acercándose al rubio

-Como ordene… ¿Cuál es su deseo?

-¡Tetsu no!- gritó Taiga tocando el hombro de su amo.

-No me toces…idiota- los ojos celestes del heredero perdieron su brillo y se tornaron en un tono rojizo brillante

-¿Tetsuya?- tartamudeó el mayordomo, sintió una carga electica recorrer el toque que le hizo, lo soltó inmediatamente

-Este joven tiene más anhelos y deseos de los que podrías imaginar "mayordomo oscuro"- dijo Tetsuya con un tanto grave y firme

-¿Quién eres?

-¿yo?... Taiga…- suspiró –mi Taiga… acaso no recuerdas a la persona que fue tu primer amo… a pasado tanto tiempo, eh estado esperando tanto tiempo para encontrar un cuerpo que soporte mi alma… pero no puedo volver por completo... todavía no…

-El primero…- murmuró Taiga – no me digas que eres tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no… tú no deberías estar aquí…

-¿Qué ah pasado contigo? ¿Qué paso con aquella criatura que estaba llena de fuerza, maldad y frialdad? ¿Acaso te han logrado sumisar? Este chico ¿no?...-dijo señalándose - ¿te has encariñado?

-Eso no te incumbe… deja en paz al joven amo- respondió Taiga bajando la cabeza

-descuida… aunque quiera no puedo dejar este cuerpo… ya que también me pertenece… regresaré por completo cuando hallas realizado el contrato con este chico… cuando eso pase yo volveré… al parecer su padre si se dio cuenta de eso

-entonces significa que…

-El es mi reencarnación… tu Tetsuya jajá pero antes de reencarnar necesito 3 cosas… una cumplir el deseo más profundo de Tetsuya, segunda realizar el contrato y tercera… Tetsuya desaparecerá en el momento más feliz…

-no puede ser

-aunque por ahora te entiendo… la razón por la que te encariñaste es simple… este chico tiene algo especial… tanto que hasta el mismo libro le tomó cariño que lo decidió proteger convirtiéndose en parte de él para protegerlo de mi o de cualquier otra persona que Tetsuya quiera ser protegido, de la forma que ahora nadie más puede hacer el contrato a menos que Tetsuya quiera… tiene el control de las invocaciones… el podrá realizar invocaciones sin necesidad de ritual… con su propia voluntad…

-¿por qué me dices eso?

-porque quiero que me ayudes a sacar el libro de Tetsuya…

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-porque mientras más permanezca el libro dentro de el… la información que contiene le mostrara los recuerdos de cada una de las criaturas… incluyéndote… vera lo terriblemente cruel que eras en el pasado… te temerá y acabara odiándote… y no podrás ser su sirviente...nunca más… dime ¿qué prefieres… te tema y se separe de ti o ayudarme? De por si… tu único y verdadero amo soy yo…

Kagami bajo la cabeza maldiciéndose a sí.

-No…

-¿perdona? ¿Que acabas de decir?

-Dije que no, el único que hace posible que Tetsuya permanezca todavía en su cuerpo es el libro, ¿no?, buscaré la forma para que el joven amo no desaparezca, el amo no es tonto, si quería realizar el contrato dentro de poco es por algo, así que todavía queda una oportunidad para que tu no regreses… Akashi Seijuurou

-Parece que has aprendido a responderme… está bien, no puedo mentirte… si hay una forma… es una forma muy arriesgada pero es la única forma de que yo no regrese…- dijo Akashi amenazante


	6. tetuya? (mal titulo --)

**perdon por la tardanza ." pero no se me ocurria nada, y estoy con baja autoestima (y para las personas con bajo autoestima nesesitan que otras las amen asique) AMENE! Amene TOT bueno aqui esta espero que les guste 3**

-…- Kagami lo miró –no creo que te convenga decirlo…

-Para qué iba a decirlo, simplemente quería darte esperanzas, ya sabes lo que dicen, con una buena competencia… ganar es más divertido- el tono de ojos de Tetsuya volvió a la normalidad y cayó al suelo inconsciente

-O…K... no entendí nada- dijo leo que todo ese tiempo se había quedado parado sin aliento –este mocoso al parecer no es tan idiota como creía…bueno, te dejo por ahora, tengo que averiguar mas de cómo voy a ganar esta batalla si competiré contra Esteban… si mal no recuerdo… eso lo hará muy interesante- dio un brinco a atrás y desapareció envuelto en una ráfaga de viento, dejando en las manos del joven inconsciente una rosa roja –nos volveremos a ver… rey- se oyó un murmullo en el aire.

-Tetsuya… ¿estás bien? – preguntó el mayordomo cargando a un medio dormido Tetsuya

-Mmm tengo hambre…

-sí, claro, ahora mismo te preparo algo para que comas…

Kagami cargó a Tetsuya hasta su cuarto y lo recostó en la gran cama, el joven heredero, aun entre sueño y realidad murmuró entre dientes

-Idiota… no me vuelvas a dejar solo…

El mayordomo sonrió y salió del cuarto en busca de la comida.

-Moooo otra vez me quede dormido- se quejó Tetsuya mientras comía desesperadamente la comida traída por Kagami – ¿por que eres así? Dejándome y yéndote con mi padre sin avisarme

-Te dije que fue una emergencia y además, fue tu culpa de no haber asistido a clases, no me pude estar tranquilo

-oh, cierto…Taiga… ¡lo siento!

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Tomé la llave sin permiso, abrí el libro, leí y memorice todo su contenido, me escondí de ustedes, oí su conversación y creo que te cause más problemas con Leo… en verdad lo siento…

-¿hiciste todo eso? Yo creía que había sido un accidente que te toparas con el libro…

-Lo siento…

-Idiota…

-Traidor

-bueno… ¿te acuerdas de algo antes de desmayarte?

-De hecho… solo recuerdo un poni morado danzando alrededor de una fogata de caramelos… que lindo sueño

-Realmente eres un idiota.

Kagami salió de la habitación llevándose consigo los trastos sucios cerrando la puerta tras de si

-No… no debo decirle… ¿verdad?- suspiró Tetsuya

-ya, ya- dijo una voz amable y dulce –no te compliques… me tienes a mi ¿recuerdas? No dejare que nada te pase

-incluso si lo dices… no creo que deba ocultar las cosas a él… -suspiró algo dolido

-No te preocupes, no le estas ocultando algo malo, simplemente todavía no creo que debas decirle… yo te protegeré… sin duda siempre te protegeré…- afirmó aquella voz.

Tetsuya suspiró sonriendo levemente

-si… creo que tienes razón… se lo diré a su tiempo, por ahora… cuento contigo- Tetsuya se recostó en la cama y extendió una mano al aire, de ella se creó una esfera de tierra, el joven sonrió satisfecho, sujeto aquella esfera con las dos manos y esta tomó forma de un pequeño conejito, el cual brinco a el pecho del joven y se repegó afectuosamente a él.

**bueno eso es todo, comentarios, quejas dejenlas aqui, bueno nos seguimos leyendo byby**


	7. yo soy

**solo quiero decir que muchas grasias por leer esta historia xD, espero que esta historia les siga gustando, bueno, solo para agradecer xD aqui esta, espero que les guste~**

Kagami regresó al cuarto del heredero un tiempo después, tocó a la puerta lenta y calmadamente lo cual no hacía muy seguido.

-eh… ¡no entres!

-respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo que no me importa lo que digas entrando de todos modos

Kagami entró al cuarto y ahí se encontró a Tetsuya, acostado en la cama como antes pero se notaba un poco nervioso

-¿qué paso?- preguntó Kagami

-nada, solamente que…- Tetsuya tenia cerrado el ojo derecho con gran fuerza

-¿Qué te paso en el ojo?

-no nada…

Kagami se acercó al heredero rápidamente, lo sujeto de la cara para forzarlo a abrir el ojo

-¡suéltame!

-abre el ojo

-¡no!

El pelirrojo lo empujó con los brazos pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo y sujetó los brazos del heredero para evitar fallar en su propósito.

Después se una larga batalla Tetsuya se rindió de cansancio y cedió a la demanda del mayordomo, abrió lentamente el ojo, el cual se encontraba cambiando de color a un rojo intenso combinando con su celeste.

-No preguntes, no se la razón de esto, simplemente me dio la sensación de que si te lo mostraba iba a estar en problemas

-creo que es hora de que te digamos tu padre y yo algo muy importante, acompáñame…

El mayordomo guio al heredero a la oficina de su padre, al abrir la puerta ahí se encontraba el,

-¡padre!- exclamó Tetsuya alegre

-¡señor!- saludó el mayordomo serio

-Kagami… Tetsuya- suspiró el gran hombre -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Amo- tomó la palabra Kagami – creo que ya debemos decirle… hace rato ya debió de dar cuenta que nos invadieron, nos encontramos con kise y anterior mente con takao, el contrato se desgasta rápidamente, sino hacemos algo rápido no podre evitar lo peor… además… ya descubrí lo de Akashi…

-lo siento… no quería ocultarlo de ti pero… no había encontrado la manera de contrarrestarlo- suspiró el señor

-¿y ya encontró la forma?- preguntó en un tono algo desesperado el mayordomo

-Se podría decir que "si"… pero es un tanto arriesgado

-Lo que sea- respondió rápidamente el mayordomo

- ¡¿Se podría saber de que están ablando?! –Gritó Tetsuya desde el fondo – ¡no soy invisible, sigo aquí!

-mira quien lo dice- bufó taiga

-Mira Tetsuya…- comenzó el padre –nuestra familia tiene una antigüedad de muchos siglos… y como toda familia de ese tipo tenemos nuestros propios secretos…

-¡Ve al grano! Si es sobre el libro, solo quiero decir que ya lo vi, por "accidente" pero ya lo vi… lo siento- dijo kuroko

-¡Kagami! ¿Por qué no me habías avisado?- preguntó el padre

-Pues… amo… yo-tartamudeó Kagami

-¡No es culpa de Taiga!- interrumpió Tetsuya –creo que hice algo que no debía, no sé donde quedó el libro y lo lamento, no sé porque pero creo que por ello empezó todo… ¡en verdad lo siento!- agachó la cabeza arrepentido

-Tetsuya…-murmuró sorprendido el padre

-¡Tetsu!- llamó Kagami preocupado y culpable caminando hacia él y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda amistosamente –no es tu culpa, esto iba a pasar de todas formas, vieras o no el libro… fue mi culpa por no haberte contado antes… por no haber sido mejor en mi trabajo… yo lo siento… ¡Amo!... continúe la historia -murmuró

-Por muchas generaciones se estuvo heredando un libro "el libro de las invocaciones" es aquel libro que leíste- prosiguió el padre – con él los herederos realizaban un contrato a la edad de 15 o menos años de edad…- mientras el señor iba hablando Kagami se fue alejando del heredero hasta quedar al lado de el mayor

Tetsuya levantó la mirada confundido

-¿y…?- murmuró

-y… yo también lo hice…

-¿con…quien realizaste el contrato?

- por muchas generaciones esta familia hemos tenido la convocación de una sola criatura, siempre ah sido la misma… por ello

-Llega rápido- se quejó el heredero mirando a los ojos a su padre -¿Cuál es esa criatura?

-"mayordomo oscuro" – tomó la palabra Kagami

-"mayordomo oscuro"- repitió sorprendido desviando la mirada de su padre

-Tetsuya…- llamó su padre para que lo viese –mira atentamente

El celeste solo asintió

-¡Kagami!- gritó el Amo seria y firme mente girándose hacia el pelirrojo

-¿Cuál es su deseo?- la voz del pelirrojo automáticamente cambio a un tono grave y potente

-¡Muéstrame!

-Como ordene- al momento los ojos pelirrojos del mayordomo se tornaron a un purpura brillante… dos alas gigantescas color negras salieron de su espalda y una sonrisa extraña salió de sus labios que al momento de verla hizo estremecer al heredero.

-¿Qué te pasa Taiga?- tartamudeó retrocediendo Tetsuya-¿Qué le está pasando padre?

Kagami volteo a verlo… su anterior mirada que estaba llena de amabilidad típica de Kagami había desaparecido y en su lugar era fría, satánica … no era el…

-tú no eres… tú no puedes ser Taiga… no tu… tengo miedo – dijo al borde de las lagrimas el heredero, no quería pensar que su taiga… su único y mejor compañero fuera…


End file.
